fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Cerealria HD
Papa's Cerealria HD is a game that was created by User:JoelPalencia12. The workers are Luigi and Daisy alongside with The Custom Workers. Customers: * Eunice (Tutorial) * Cecille (After Tutorial) * Vianca (Random) * Nalah (Random) * Oscar (Random) * Fretzie (Random) * Japoy (Random) * Alonso (Random) * Cris Jay (Random) * Yellow (Random) * Mandy (Random) * Vicente (Random) * Carol (Time) * Christian II (Time) * Yuan (Time) * Quicksilver (Time) * Jerome (Time) * Jeremy (Time) * Anna (Time) * Luis (Time) * Lynn (Time) * Xavier (Time) * Christian (Time) * Robin (Time) * Nathan (Time) * Crystal (Time) * Rika (Time) * Clobear (Time) * Dolly (Time) * Cindy (Time) * MJ (Time) * Yves (Time) * Cleofe (Time) * Chef Logro (Time) * Lily (Time) * Trina (Time) * Kristin (Time) * Andrew (Time) * Angela (Time) * Hazel (Time) * Teddy (Time) * Lebron (Time) * Karina (Time) * Paolo (Time) * Doreen (Time) * Kimmy Dora (Day 2) * Micole (Rank 2) * Limo (Rank 3) * André (Rank 4) * Vincent (Rank 5) * Zein (Rank 6) * Candy (Rank 7) * Meagan (Rank 8) * Wally (Rank 9) * Boy (Rank 10) * Aliah (Rank 11) * Yamyam (Rank 12) * Slater (Rank 13) * Nathaniel (Rank 14) * Jade (Rank 15) * Diamond (Rank 16) * Mackenzie (Rank 17) * September (Rank 18) * Mishee (Rank 19) * Bret (Rank 20) * Samantha (Rank 21) * Therry (Rank 22) * April (Rank 23) * Zxyv (Rank 24) * Nestor (Rank 25) * Xazzmine (Rank 26) * Neon (Rank 27) * Indigo (Rank 28) * Eslove (Rank 29) * Irah (Rank 30) * James (Rank 31) * Sofia (Rank 32) * Nicole (Rank 33) * Jason Orlando (Rank 34) * Pinky (Rank 35) * Lorenz (Rank 36) * Dai (Rank 37) * Dylan (Rank 38) * Catherine (Rank 39) * Tricia (Rank 40) * Sam Shoaf (Rank 41) * Krauss (Rank 42) * Skymie (Rank 43) * Tomo (Rank 44) * Myla (Rank 45) * Lolli Pop (Rank 46) * Blossom (Rank 47) * John Carlo (Rank 48) * Phoebe (Rank 49) * BBQ Fan (Rank 50) * Yandel (Rank 51) * Ivan (Rank 52) * Yen (Rank 53) * Alden (Rank 54) * Maine (Rank 55) * Josef (Rank 56) * Bubbles (Rank 57) * Mercury (Rank 58) * Elsa (Rank 59) * Francis (Rank 60) * Fumiya (Rank 61) * Amber (Rank 62) * Amanda (Rank 63) * Angelo (Rank 64) * Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers: * Andy (Monday) * Kendra (Tuesday) * Lucinda (Wednesday) * Queeny (Thursday) * Purp (Friday) * Wacky (Saturday) * Ginger (Sunday) Holidays: * Maple Mornings (September) (Unlocked with Zein on Rank 6) (Favored by Boy, Candy, Carol, Christian II, Eunice, Meagan, Wally, Yuan, and Zein) * Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Aliah on Rank 11) (Favored by Aliah, Cecille, Jade, Jerome, Nathaniel, Quicksilver, Slater, and Yamyam) * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Diamond on Rank 16) (Favored by Anna, Bret, Diamond, Jeremy, Mackenzie, Mishee, September, and Vianca) * Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Samantha on Rank 21) (Favored by April, Luis, Nalah, Nestor, Samantha, Therry, Xavier, and Zxyv) * New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xazzmine on Rank 26) (Favored by Christian, Eslove, Indigo, Irah, Nathan, Neon, Oscar, Robin, and Xazzmine) * Mardi Gras (February) (Unlocked with James on Rank 31) (Favored by Crystal, Fretzie, James, Jason Orlando, Nicole, Pinky, Rika, and Sofia) * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked with Lorenz on Rank 36) (Favored by Catherine, Clobear, Cindy, Dai, Dolly, Dylan, Japoy, Lorenz, and Tricia) * Fanofkinopio's Birthday (April) (Unlocked with Sam Shoaf on Rank 41) (Favored by Alonso, Cleofe, Krauss, Micole, MJ, Myla, Sam Shoaf, Skymie, Tomo, and Yves) * Cherry Blossom Festival (May) (Unlocked with Lolli Pop on Rank 46) (Favored by BBQ Fan, Blossom, Chef Logro, Cris Jay, John Carlo, Kristin, Lily, Lolli Pop, Phoebe, and Trina) * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Yandel on Rank 51) (Favored by Alden, Andrew, Angela, Ivan, Limo, Maine, Yandel, Yellow, and Yen) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Josef on Rank 56) (Favored by Bubbles, Elsa, Francis, Hazel, Josef, Karina, Kimmy Dora, Lebron, Mandy, Mercury, Teddy, and Vincent) * Sugarplex Film Fest (August) (Unlocked with Fumiya on Rank 61) (Favored by Amanda, Amber, André, Angelo, Doreen, Fumiya, Paolo, Papa Lucci, and Vicente) Ingredients: Bowls: * Medium Bowl (Start) * Large Bowl (Unlocked with Vincent on Rank 5) * Small Bowl (Unlocked with April on Rank 23) Cereals: * Choco Crunch (Start) * Vanilla Crunch (Start) * Blue Moon Crunch (Start) * Strawberry Crunch (Unlocked with Kimmy Dora on Day 2) * Mango Crunch (Unlocked with Limo on Rank 3) * Blueberry Crunch (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 9) * Honey Crunch (Unlocked with Jade on Rank 15) * Dark Choc Crunch (Unlocked with Mishee on Rank 19) * Choc Cherry Crunch (Unlocked with Therry on Rank 22) * Choc Banana Crunch (Unlocked with Irah on Rank 30) * Caramel Apple Crunch (Unlocked with Jason Orlando on Rank 34) * Diet Crunch (Unlocked with Tricia on Rank 40) * Neapolitan Crunch (Unlocked with Alden on Rank 54) * Cookie Crunch (Unlocked with Francis on Rank 60) * Rainbow Froot Loops (Unlocked with Papa Lucci on Rank 65) Milks: * Fresh Cow's Milk (Start) * Choc Milk (Start) * Lemon Juice (Start) * Grape Juice (Unlocked with Kimmy Dora on Day 2) * Orange Juice (Unlocked with Micole on Rank 2) * Diet Milk (Unlocked with Vincent on Rank 5) * Diet Choc Milk (Unlocked with Nathaniel on Rank 14) * Banana Milk (Unlocked with Zxyv on Rank 24) * Strawberry Milk (Unlocked with Pinky on Rank 35) * Blue Moon Milk (Unlocked with Catherine on Rank 39) * Pumpkin Pie Milk (Unlocked with Tomo on Rank 44) * Red Velvet Milk (Unlocked with Yen on Rank 53) * Choc Banana Milk (Unlocked with Maine on Rank 55) * Blueberry Juice (Unlocked with Bubbles on Rank 57) * Soy Milk (Unlocked with Elsa on Rank 59) Sides: * French Fries (Start) * Onion Rings (Start) * Nachos (Start) * Burger (Unlocked with André on Rank 4) * Cheesy Bread (Unlocked with Zein on Rank 6) * Orange Juice (Unlocked with Boy on Rank 10) * Potato Wedges (Unlocked with Racho Pol on Rank 20) * Waffle Fries (Unlocked with Nestor on Rank 25) * Fruit Salad (Unlocked with Eslove on Rank 29) * Butterfly Cookie (Unlocked with James on Rank 31) * Cupcake (Unlocked with Lorenz on Rank 36) * Coconut Roll (Unlocked with Myla on Rank 45) * Creameo Cheesecake (Unlocked with Phoebe on Rank 49) * BBQ Chicken Wings (Unlocked with BBQ Fan on Rank 50) * Sky Blue Donut (Unlocked with Josef on Rank 56) * Banana Bread (Unlocked with Angelo on Rank 64) * Southern Fried Chicken Strips (Unlocked with Papa Lucci on Rank 65) Holiday Ingredients Ranks Not Done Stickers Not Done Trivia: * Maze Play (Series) Debutant aren’t appeared in this game alongside Papa's Cerealria To Go!. ** But they will appear in Papa's Cerealria Spin-off. * Only JoelPalencia12's customers will appear in this game. * This is the first game that Fanofkinopio's Birthday will appear on JoelPalencia12's game. * Either Paolo or Doreen can be your last timeables to be unlocked, this will happen if you Rank faster using a special. * Both Butterfly Cookie and Purple Yam Milk was unlocked in Sofia The First Anniversary, here it also appears but Purple Yam Milk is a Mardi Gras ingredient and Butterfly Cookie is a standard ingredient. Category:Games Category:Games by JoelPalencia12 Category:Papa's Cerealria HD